Whatever Comes
by ForeverRiddick
Summary: It's been five years since the crash on T2, and CoR never happened. Jack crashes on a planet, and it's Riddick to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! The name's Amanda, and I'm posting my first fanfiction story in …well ages. This is my first Riddick fic, and hopefully I'll be putting up more if I get some good encouragement and feedback..I'm currently hunting for a beta reader, so if you're interested drop me a line at story is totally my own at this point, so I could use what help I can get.

The same disclaimers go. There'll be some foul language, nudity..and yes, sex. They don't belong to me (but just for the record all I want is Riddick!), so no flaming.

Enjoy, and please R and R!!


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP…

_BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP…_

_SYSTEM FAILURE…PLEASE EXIT THE COMMAND MODULE...REPEAT...SYSTEM FAILURE…PLEASE EXIT THE COMMAND MODULE…_

In the darkness, a pair of green eyes opened and fluttered. Focusing her eyes, she tried to rationalize her surroundings. Everything was dark, plugs and wires torn apart creating sparks against the hull of her ship. She tried to focus her eyes, tried to breathe deeper but found that she couldn't. _**Fuck!!**_ She tried to move her legs, but found that they were heavy as iron. She laid there for a moment, her forehead soaked with sweat from the immense heat outside. It took her a few tries, but eventually she was able to crawl over to her com unit, only to see that all navigational operations were shot to hell.

_**Fuck fuck!!**_

As she scooted herself into a sitting position, propped against the torn hull of her ship, everything came back in a rush. She was heading toward vector prime, on her way to pick up her next target when she'd started having system failure. In a matter of minutes all power and fuel systems had shut down, leaving her dead in space. She tried to over-compensate for power loss with the back up generators, but all she ended up doing was completely frying the mainframe. She vaguely remembered strapping herself into her chair, bracing for the impact to come as she crashed onto the planet…whatever planet she was stuck on this time. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, only to glance around and notice her two dead crewmates. She could only assume that the one without his head was Corey, the guy she'd been sleeping with for the last several months. The other one, a guy they called Scooner, wasn't fairing much better with all his limbs snapped and hanging awkwardly. She closed her eyes against a wave of nausea, trying to bite back any tears she'd had for the two men.

As she sat there against the wall a voice came to her head, telling her to calm down and to assess her surroundings...listen and feel. Regretting to even think of him, she listened anyway, calming herself down until she could think straight. First thing was the huge cut on her thigh followed by another nasty one on the side of her ribs. Her neck and face were full of contusions and sharp cuts as well. The back of her head was covered in blood, but as she fingered her head she realized it had been coming from the side of her neck. A quick glance towards to her fallen comrades confirmed that she would have to crawl over them to get to the med kit open and sprawling on the floor beyond the doorway. Unable to hold herself back, she threw up all over the console and deck, shaking as tears formed in her eyes.

It was with strong conviction that she eventually found herself on the other side of the bodies, raiding the supplies on the floor for whatever she could find. First was the first aid kit, and most importantly the pain injections. She had to give herself two full doses just to make it through the stitching and cauterizing of her wounds. That finished, she tried to stand again and was relieved the find that it wasn't all too hard that time around. As she stood up, bracing against the wall, she smelled something…engine fuel. Leaking over the floor at the cockpit and trailing towards her. In the heat of the day the whole thing was going to blow, and fast. Without thinking she grabbed a bag and started to stuff it full of supplies, anything she could get her hands on. She even filled a second bag before the fuel started trickling over her boots. She didn't have a choice anymore; she couldn't stay there and burn up like her comrades were going to. So Jack did the only thing she could, and stumbled off her broken ship and into the sweltering heat.

* * *

Riddick sat in the corner of some sleazy bar, sipping at some disgustingly strong and thick alcohol. Women danced on the stage on the one end, girls giving him the eye as they touched themselves, telling him that they were dancing for him. Five years…five fucking years since he had been picked up by a crazy bitch as he and two others were escaping from a ship-crash. Five years to the day that he'd said goodbye to the holy man and the kid with the green eyes that he'd never forget. Today was the last day for his bounty, if he kept out of trouble today, then he could actually walk around in public rather than scurry around like vermin. He could have a normal life, if he wanted. Riddick had heard only once from Imam, four years ago, when Imam couldn't get Jack under control in the wake of his new marriage and daughter's birth. Riddick had told her then that if she didn't cut her shit out that he'd come after her. He'd been surprised when she had bored those sharp green eyes at him, lips twisted in a disgusting smile..." You promise, Riddick? Promise you'll come over her and beat the shit out of me…" He'd turned off the com unit then, frowning at her ability to toy with him. Four years...yeah...maybe it was time for a little chit chat.

Downing the rest of his drink, Riddick took off to a door behind the bar, where men were playing various games to win creds. One guy in particular only raised his eyebrow when Riddick stood towering over him. "Greole, I need to use your com." The dark man laughed and shook his head. "The fuck for, Rick? Can't you see I'm busy?" Riddick gave him a smirk, one that told him he wasn't in the mood for fucking around. Greole just looked at him, shaking his head as he led Riddick to a back room and uncovered a dusty com unit. He left without another word as Riddick set up the system, typing furiously at the keyboards until static appeared on the screen. A few moments later the face of the holy man appeared, worry lines and frowns scratched across his dark face. "Mr. Riddick...I didn't expect to be hearing from you…" Riddick only grinned and leaned forward. "Shouldn't you learn to expect the unexpected with me, holy man…today is our anniversary, after all." Imam frowned and nodded his head. "Ah yes, Mr. Riddick, how could I forget…" "Where's Jacky-girl at..wanted to say hi to her before I took off again. I want her to know that I'm not coming back like I promised…." Imam frowned, stuttering over his words..." It is not a good time Mr. Riddick, perhaps later..." Riddick returned the sentiment with his own frown..." Holy man…where's Jack?" His voice leered through the screen, demanding answers.

"She's not here…"

Riddick's gut clenched, not having to ask what he meant by that. "What do you mean, she's gone. Where the fuck is she?" "I don't know, Mr. Riddick…she left us, over a year ago…to come look for you."

Riddick growled low in his throat as his teeth clenched. 'Why the fuck didn't you call me? A year later and you fucking bring this up? I want details, NOW!" Riddick's voice bellowed across the system, making the holy man jump. "She came home one evening, drunk. she'd been with a man. I told her that her behavior was unacceptable, and that she could not stay with me if it were to happen again…she laughed and told me that I was no better than you, forcing her to run away when she wanted freedom…when I awoke the next morning she was gone." "A note..?" Riddick asked. Imam licked his lips and swallowed nervously. "Yes, Mr. Riddick, she left a note…she said to pray for her soul". Riddick's frown was growing even worse by the second. "You're not telling me something, holy man…now spill!" "Well you see, Mr. Riddick...she didn't leave alone…she took the young man she'd been sleeping with, Corey I believe it was…his uncle owned a shipping lane and they took one of his ships and left…Mr. Riddick..the young man's uncle was a mercenary."

Riddick growled loudly and slammed his fists into the console, shattering the key pieces and forcing the holy man to jump back. "where the fuck did she go, Imam?"

"The last I heard from her, Mr. Riddick, she was on her way to Vector Prime to look into reports of seeing you..that was seven day cycles ago…" Riddick's whole body was tensed, eyes twitching behind his goggles. "you'd better pray that I find her, holy man..for your own sake.."

* * *

After wandering aimlessly for a few hours, Jack was relieved to notice a small crevice cut out on the side of some rocks. She glanced to her leg, which was starting to bleed again. Downing another pain med vial from her pack, she started up a dusty path towards the crevice. A few moments of trying left her exhausted and thirsty, but she continued to crawl upwards, dragging the packs behind her. At long last she got her arms stretched inside, pulling herself up until she stood in the opening. Unable to stand, she crawled into the cave until she couldn't do so any longer. She flung the packs from her, shuddering as a wave of pain induced nausea came over her. She crawled on her belly until she finally gave in, collapsing on the cooling stone and knowing no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Big thank you to the very first person to comment, Saismaat. I knew I forgot to do something! And even more thanks to everyone else for reviewing, you guys are seriously giving me an ego trip..and I love it! LOL. Anyway, hopefully I'll be getting this story pushed out before classes resume next week. Just to let ya'll know, Jack is 18 in this. Enjoy!

* * *

Riddick sat rigid in his chair, fingers clasped tightly on the arm rests. He hadn't said two words to anyone since ending communication with Imam. A year, a whole year..and the stupid man hadn't tried contacting Riddick, not even once. Once Jack had been dealt with, Imam was next. The killer glanced out the main window, staring at the stars. Something inside him had snapped when he left Jack with the holy man. She had wrapped her arms around him, fighting back tears as he laid a hand upon her bald head.

"I got no choice, kid. These mercs won't ever stop. You deserve better than that." She had looked at him then, eyes full of tears. "I want to be like you, Riddick. I want to come with you..please! I'll even kill again if that's what you want…just don't make me stay here…" Riddick's jaw clenched, features hardening. He had ripped off his goggles, kneeling before her and shaking her as he spoke. "I don't want you, kid. You'll just get me killed. Stay here and do as your told, and try not to screw it up." She'd begun to cry in earnest then, but he'd already turned his back and replaced the goggles to hide the regret in his eyes. He had blatantly lied to the kid, but there was no way he would allow her to become like him, to become a killer.

He sighed and looked to the navigation. It had been six standard hours since his abrupt departure from the docking bay, and he hoped that he was flying the right path. A few days away from Vector Prime lay a shipping lane, often used by mercs coming to the area to get their drugs or payday. But he was going in the opposite direction, toward a smaller set of planets that were an extra day away. Anyone who was smart would be taking that lesser used lane to avoid the asteroids and rival merc ships that would bring them down. And Riddick was hoping that Jack was smart enough to take that route. The biggest problem however, was that most mercs weren't stupid enough to call out a distress signal, since their rivals would come take them out and steal whatever they could.

Riddick closed his eyes, hoping that Jack hadn't got _too_ smart.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the wonderful comments, it's definitely stoking the creative fires

* * *

Reds and golds littered the sky as the sun began to set, barely hanging onto the horizon as it began its descent. Jack's eyes were on that horizon, half open as she watched with trepidation. While the heat of the planet was definitely getting to her, she would rather have its heat than the dark. Anything but the dark.

Even though it had been years since T2, she still hated watching the sun go down. It was ironic to her how everyone would get so romantic over the notion of watching a sunset, but to her it would always be a nightmare. Whenever she'd stop on planets to re-supply, she would always go to bed before the sun set and awake after it had risen. She had learned quickly after Riddick left her that it was the only way to get any sleep.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, glinting at her one last time, she fought back the wave of panic and fear. She already had a light wand in her hand, clutching it and fiercely glad she had re-awakened an hour before the sun's descent. After taking a steadying breath she pulled herself up until she was leaning against the wall. The pack at her side, she began to rummage through it's contents until she found a meal bar. She ripped it open, tearing into it until nothing but the wrapper remained. Throwing that aside she began to assess what else she had.

While she hadn't had a lot of time to gather what she needed before the ship blew, she was grateful for what she did have. A half a dozen light wands, food bars, and containers with water. The med kit was helpful, but not nearly as much as the three remaining pain injections. And at the bottom, the most precious possession yet, a thermal blanket.

Quickly she unfolded it, rubbing it between her fingers as she began to shake with cold. Apparently it was going to be a planet with extremely hot days but even colder night. "Fucking great.." she mumbled to herself, throwing it around her shoulders. She took only a few sips from one of the water containers, not wanting to waste any until she could figure out what to do…whatever that would be.

If her crew mates had survived the crash, they'd have been pleased that she hadn't commed for help or pushed the recovery beacon. But Jack wasn't so happy, pissed that she hadn't done it when she'd had the chance. Sighing to herself she laid down again, still clutching the light beam and trying to make a bed out of her supply bags. She closed her eyes, trying to relax while secretly hoping she'd get some sleep.

_**I'll figure out what to do in the morning..**_she thought to herself.

But something suddenly caught her senses, making the hairs on her body tingle. A howling, scratching sound in the distance that became more loud, more distinct. More hissing and growling followed, the scratches becoming even painfully closer. Jack raised her eyes to the ceiling of the outcove, hand over her mouth as she tried not to scream.

Jack didn't know what was up there exactly, but whatever they were, it sounded as if they were either mating…or feeding.

It was then that Jack squeezed her eyes closed, hand tightening over her mouth as she sobbed in the corner of her newly-found hell.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to let you all know that I posted a rather short lil piece of hotness between our fave couple called Hot and Bothered, which is just a stand alone lil piece to get some uhh..'things' off my mind –evil grin- Go check it out, too..and enjoy!

* * *

It had been well over a standard day since Riddick had left Vector Prime, and he wasn't anywhere closer to finding Jack. Planets came and went outside the cockpit's window, swirling variations of dusty color. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, hands interlocked behind his head. He had gone over the mapping three times already, trying to pick at Jack's brain, see if he could figure out which way she would have taken. Pointless, he knew, since Jack apparently wasn't the kid he thought she was.

And as he stared out his window, something suddenly caught his eye. A piece of something drifting and floating towards him in space, reflecting the shine of a nearby moon. Leaning forward slightly, Riddick watched as it came closer still, until it was visible enough.

"Shit.." he mumbled beneath his breath, knowing instantly what it was. A large landing wing, normally found on the top of a spacecraft, to slow the descent of a crashing ship. The Hunter-Gratzner had a similar wing, but it had failed during their little freefall. And while some of the crew had survived the crash, it was only because of Fry's flying skills and the size of their ship. Riddick starred at the piece of metal, mind drifting.

Jack wouldn't have had the experience that Fry did, nor a ship nearly that big. And judging by the terrain of the numerous surrounding planets, a wreck would have gone far worse for her. The fingers of his hands began to tighten to fists when the floating metal caught his attention once more. Out of nowhere the angle had sharply changed, much too fast for zero gravity. It was suddenly being pulled towards a blue and purple planet, moving extremely fast until it disappeared within the fog just within the reaches of the planet's atmosphere.

Riddick starred at the planet as though someone had poured ice water on him. Something odd was happening in his chest, a tightening he hadn't felt in years. A sudden, nagging sense that it was where he'd find her. He knew the planet from previous experience, and it wasn't a pleasant place to say the least. If that's where Jack was, he'd have to get to her and quick. Either way, there wasn't much time. Turning back to his navigations, Riddick turned the ship sharply so that it followed the piece of falling debris, silently hoping his gut instincts hadn't failed him for a first time.

* * *

Jack didn't know how long she stayed there, crouched in the corner until her light wand had burnt out. Dawn had never come, instead the night had drawled on forever until the sky turned a deep purple. There was enough light to catch the glimpse of things, but not nearly bright enough for Jack's liking. The noises had stopped hours before, but she had been too terrified to leave her spot. Standing on shaky legs, she headed towards the entrance to look outside. The trees had seemingly changed, sparkling with some unknown beauty. The air was still cold, but Jack could tolerate that. Glancing to the sky, she inhaled sharply at the beauty of the stars against the backdrop of purple. Her eyebrows came together as something else caught her eye, a falling star that seemed to travel closer and closer to the planet until it vanished over distant treetops. Jack glanced back to the ground, mentally slapping herself for any wishful thinking. She went back to her belongings, picking up a fresh light wand and pulling the blanket over her head so that only she could see its light. Having had no sleep the evening before, Jack fell into a quick and deep slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

I kept watching Pitch Black to get some inspiration. I've also returned to school this month and suffered bronchitis/sinus infection/allergies for a few weeks. HAHAH, everything at once, ya'll know how that goes. Anyway, I've got plenty more story ideas, some songfics included. They'll be posted pending beta. Right now I'm finished this story just as this is being posted, just wanted to give you a guys a lil sumthin-sumthin. R and R!

* * *

Riddick walked rigid through the fields of plant life that swam up to his hips, brushing against him softly despite his harsh pace. Eyes glanced behind his goggles, scanning the surrounding area for something, anything that would lead him in a direction. He sighed and mentally shook himself for coming here, maybe his instincts hadn't been correct. But all the once he saw something strange in the sky. All morning strange winged beings, smaller than his hand perhaps, flittered and flew across the sky. They seemed, however, to avoid a patch of trees to the north, circling the long way around so as to avoid the area all together. Picking up the pace, he began to walk towards the area with great earnest.

* * *

Jack sighed and nibbled slowly at the meal bar in her hands, trying to enjoy the last bits of her remaining food. All morning she had been feeling feverish and shakey. In the early hours she'd used one of her pain vials again, leaving only one left. She sipped slowly at her bottle of water, thankful that there was at least another full bottle left. Squeezing her eyes shut, she allowed tears of frustration to slide down her cheeks.

"I should have stayed on the fucking ship. At least then I would have died a hell of a lot sooner.." she mumbled to herself, hand rubbing at her neck and shoulder. She glanced towards the now brightly purpled sky, silently wishing that she was strong enough to end her own life. She had given up on standing for too long, so she went back to her own corner of hell, curling on herself upon the floor and silently crying.

* * *

Within an hour of his observation, Riddick came upon an area of trees that were harshly burned and twisted. The ground was scorched, and the skies quiet. But what got to Riddick the most was the smell, a horrible stench of blood, flesh, and metal. Striding towards the smell, he stopped dead in his tracks as he found the remains of a space ship. There was barely anything left, the wreckage twisted in upon what he could only determine as two former people, now so badly burned that they were unrecognizable. He unconsciously stumbled backwards, the veins on the back of his hands thickening as his heart nearly stopped. "Jack" he whispered, a prayer to none of the gods he believed in.

* * *

Jack's head was spinning, her body wracked with the fever that she hoped would kill her. Her vision had grown blurry within the past hour, and she had already vomited twice. She slowly rocked on her knees until she was crawling towards the opening. The breeze was flowing by her face, and she closed her eyes against the wave of comfort its coldness brought. Her blurry eyes focused on the sharp angle of the cliff's drop, the way that the rocks seemed to point upwards at her, mocking her. A sob wracked her body as she gripped at the edge of the rock, praying for the strength to do what she should. Not knowing why, she looked towards the wreckage site, still within walking distance. Her body tensed as she saw a black figure moving through the wreckage. _Probably feeding on what's left_ she thought bitterly. _Well let the fuckers eat me then…I've been dead ever since __**he **__left me. _Bracing herself, she closed her eyes, letting go of the edge and throwing herself over.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, sorry this took so long again :) I wanted to let everyone know that I created a sequel to Hot and Bothered called Hot and Wet...it's everything you guys demanded, so enjoy :) I actually am working on yet another part (again a stand alone), called Hot and Cold. It should be up by 1 or 2 am CST tonite, so keep an eye out and lemme know what ya think :) Working on that one and another at the moment, where Riddick tortures someone for info. Anyways, here's part 7. R and R, and thank you!!

* * *

Drip…drip…drip…beep…beep…drip…

A hydration drip sagged half empty on a metal hanger, dripping its life-saving nutrients through a connected tube and into a needle with blood. She tried to open her eyes, but everything hurt way so much that she was forced to try and relax, attempting a deep breath. Her head was killing her, and she was still hot everywhere. She at last was finally able to open her eyes, only to see something dark in the doorway. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a gurgling sound. Her body tensed as the figure moved closer, jaws opening wide to reveal the same razor-sharp teeth she saw back on T2. She could feel its breath on her neck as she slowly slipped back to darkness, mentally screaming all the while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The space between Riddick's goggles was wrinkled as he looked down on her, watching her obvious distress as he was forced to move next to her and put her back into a drug-induced sleep. It had been maybe ten standard hours since he had found her. Her, his Jack. So different but so much the same. Her face had aged, but not her lips, not her eyes. Something horrible had happened to him when he stood looking at the wreckage, only to turn towards the rustles and thuds of something falling. The sight of her broken body tumbling down a dusty path had been the last thing he'd expected.

Even as she lay there, crumpled and bloody from her fall, Riddick could barely remember running over to her, scooping her into his arms and holding her tight against his chest. The way back to his ship had become a blur, but tending to her injuries was burned into his mind. First had been the gashes on her cheek and forehead, and nasty gashes were on her neck and thigh as well. Her injuries made her look like a bloody doll, broken and beautiful. He could only guess that she had an infection as her fever hadn't gone down, even with multiple fluid bags, meaning he was going to be in for a long couple of days since he had limited antibiotics on board. He moved away from her bed and out the doorway, glancing backward once more before heading to the cockpit. He wasn't there for long.

That first night that Jack was on board was one of the worst. All night Jack had fever induced dreams and hallucinations. Riddick knew that some of them were about T2, but others were harder to figure out. At times she would cry out for Imam, even Fry, and sometimes she was begging someone to stop hurting her. At one point she had begun to cry so hard that Riddick thought she'd shrivel. Having listened to enough, he decided to put her back under. Just as he was reaching for her drip, he started hearing strange noises from her as she begged for Imam to stop. Riddick didn't know what that meant, but he didn't like it. By the second night her fever had only slightly improved, and she had gone through another two hydration bags. Realizing he couldn't keep her stable for more than a few more days he decided on a nearby planet to stop off and get more supplies. And after she'd recovered, he was taking her ass back to New Mecca and setting her ass straight.

By day three Riddick had given up on sleep completely, something he wasn't unfamiliar with. Her fever had spiked well into the hundreds, but no amount of cold air or water could keep the fever at bay. After hours of trying, he had slumped onto the floor next to her bed. As he sat there, listening to the beeps and drips of her attached machine, he suddenly noticed that she wasn't breathing. Snapping back to attention, he felt along her chest and neck, realizing she had no pulse. In a desperate rage he had pulled the electrical wires out the drip machine, using them to electrocute her until her heartbeat had returned.

He stayed next to her for a good while, focusing on the movement of her chest, listening to air being moved in and out of her lungs. Afraid to leave her for even a moment, he resumed his position on the floor and against the wall. "Lights off" he gruffed out. As he ran his hand over his face and removed the goggles, he wondered how Jack could come in and so easily fuck up his life in ways no one else had ever done, or dared.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm watching PB right now, gaining some good quotes/moments for future chapters and just getting some more mojo :) I'm working on the next chapter now. I'm trying to lengthen the chapters per request, too. Thanks for all the great feedback!

* * *

A soft breath escaped Jack, a steady in and out. Her eyes flickered for a moment as she darted her tongue against dried lips. Slowly she stretched her fingers and toes, realizing that was as much as she could do with restraints on her wrists and ankles. Daringly she opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness of the room. Swallowing her panic, she looked to the wall and the figure slumped against it. When she opened her mouth to say something, all that came out was a soft squeak. The figure's head snapped up, pinning her with its shined stare.

"Oh my god…it's not possible…no fucking way!"

Riddick would have smiled at her under any other circumstances, but not now. Fluently he got to his feet, lifting her eyelids and checking her pulse. Without a word he released her from her restraints, but wouldn't allow her to stand.

"Riddick…what's going on…why are you here? No, don't you dare touch me, you don't have the freaking right to touch me."

Riddick's hands halted before reaching her shoulders.

"Don't remember, kid? There was a crash…"

Jack closed her eyes, clinging to the bed as Riddick helped her off the table, despite her protests. "Crash, huh. Story of my life…" As she stood she began to sink towards the floor, forcing him to sweep her into his arms. He carried her to his bedroom, listening to her rattling. "I remember…I remember waking up…there was blood and fuel everywhere…they were dead, both of them…I got up a dirt path…I don't remember anything else." Silence was her answer as he sat her on the bed, hands going to remove her clothing. "Wait…what...what are you doing? Stop, damnit!!"

Riddick stood back, arms going across his chest as he looked at her sternly. "Believe me kid, you need a shower, and it ain't for your benefit."

Jack's glaring skills had definitely improved in five years. "Not until I get some fuckin' answer. And don't call me 'kid', I'm not some stupid teenager, asshole."

Riddick did smile that time. "Stupid teenager, huh? The kind that leaves a perfectly safe planet with a perfectly good foster father. The kind that signs up with and fucks mercs just to go looking for a convicted killer? That the kind of stupid teenager you're talking about, KID?"

Jack's eyes narrowed as she twisted her lips to a frown. "Where are we, and why the hell am I with you?"

"I called Imam to tell you I wasn't coming back for you, not that you should have believed me in the first place. He told me what went down a year back. Looks like you still don't listen to a damn thing I say."

Jack laughed at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? Do you hear yourself? Why the hell should I listen to you? You know what was going on, so don't you dare act like I should have just stayed put and taken it. You know, at one point I actually believed you gave a shit about me, especially after that bitch picked us up off T2. Don't expect me to repeat my mistake." Pushing off the bed, she swayed slightly as she headed towards the bathroom. Riddick stood there, however, not willing to leave. He was rewarded with even more glare. "Look, captain moron, leave me the fuck alone." As the door was slammed in his face, Riddick had no idea what she was referring to about 'what went on'. But he intended to find out.

As soon as Jack slammed the door she had sunk to the floor, shaking uncontrollably. While Riddick was the one she'd been sent to merc out, she suddenly found herself unable to even look at him. She had hoped that by taking the bounty a year ago she would finally end her rage towards him. She found, however, that she didn't know what she wanted. For now, she would settle on a hot shower. Then she would decide how to proceed.

* * *

Sometime later, she emerged from the shower wrapped in nothing but a clean towel. Riddick was gone, but he had laid some of his clean clothes on the bed for her. Jack snickered, picking up the black tank and a pair of black cargos. She had to tie them to her waist, making her look incredibly silly. Tiptoeing to the doorway, she looked up and down the hallway, but found no signs of Riddick. She turned back into his room, noticing a wall of drawers in the corner. Flinging the doors open, she searched for a weapon. Her eyes gleamed at the assortment of knives in the bottom drawer. She fingered through them until she found a small, curved blade. She stood back up, closing the doors and biting her lower lip.

Again she padded to the doorway, choosing to go to the left and towards the main captains chair. It didn't take long for her to find him, apparently asleep in his chair. She stood still for a split moment, looking for the sweet spot she'd been told of, fourth lumbar down and to the left. Internally she was jumping with glee that his sweet spot was exposed. 'What a fitting way to die," she thought. Sneaking slowly, she stood just inches behind him. With her right arm she grabbed him around the neck and with her left she swooped in for the kill. But Riddick had heard her long ago, and was prepared for such an event. Before she could come even close with the knife she was pushed and twisted from him, until he had her thrown down on the floor, his foot pinning her to the ground and his own shiv back in his hand. "You obviously don't remember who you're fucking with."


	9. Chapter 9

Riddick stared down at Jack as she twisted beneath him, trying to move his foot off of her chest. He actually started to laugh as she began to curse at him. Paying no attention, he reached down and grabbed her by both wrists, dragging her down the hall despite her kicking and screaming.

"Riddick, I swear to god, I'm going to fucking kill you! Let me GO!"

Riddick began to laugh in earnest as he picked her up and threw her on his bed. "Listen kid I don't know what's going through that thick skull of yours. But since you've obviously lost it, you'll be staying here for the rest of the trip."

Face set hard, she stood off the bed and stood face to face with him. "You're not taking me back to New Mecca! You hear me? I won't let you take me back there! I'd rather be dead than go back there!"

Riddick's head tilted to the side, all traces of humor gone now. "Who said I was taking you back to New Mecca? Sorry to disappoint, but I've got my own plans for you."

Jack stepped back and swallowed. Her eyes never left his as she folded her arms over her chest. "So that's it. Now it makes sense. You decided you needed some of your own action, huh? Decided you wanted the 'goods' for yourself? I didn't realize you were pathetic enough to have sloppy seconds. Not surprising, really. After all who'd want to fuck some bald bastard with a shine job?"

Riddick had had enough. He grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her.

"ENOUGH! What the hell is going on with you, kid? What the hell are you talking about?"

Jack's eyes began to tear. Looking into his eyes, she suddenly realized the confusion there. "Oh god...you mean…oh god…"

Jack's hands flew to her mouth, eyes shutting in disbelief. "Oh god…I thought…I thought you knew…"

"Knew what?"

Jack swallowed and turned her back to him; suddenly feeling weak in the knees, she climbed onto his bed and hugged her legs to her chest.

"It started when we got off that crazy bitch's ship. I remember falling asleep with the gun, and I woke up after hearing you two talk. I couldn't make it out, I didn't really think much of it really. All I heard was that you were taking us to New Mecca. After you fell asleep at the console, so did I. I remember waking back up, and …he was touching me, rubbing my chest and between my legs. I woke up and started to kick him, but he put a hand over my mouth. He told me to be quiet. He told me…he told me that you two had made a deal. In return for keeping quiet about you, he would get to keep me as his wife."

Riddick stood in absolute stunned silence, his fists so tight that Jack thought the veins in his hands would explode along with the vein throbbing in his neck.

"So when we got to New Mecca, I started to beg you. I begged for you to take me with you…I thought that even if you had been the one to rape me…that it would be better if was you and not him. But then you walked away. And that's when I realized that Imam was right. After that he got us a house in town. He even got married at some point, but she left him. I don't know why. At night he would come in, and rub me, touch me. It wasn't like I wasn't use to it. Happened all the time when I was younger, when my mom would sell me out to guys on the street. She'd have them touch me, rub me, even kiss me. Every little act was a different price. But at least she never let them rape me. Imam didn't want to just rape me, he wanted me to have his damned kids. Kept saying how I was his beautiful young bride. That when I finally gave in to him, it would be better than anything Allah could reward him with. When I was seventeen, I met a guy at school. He wanted to fool around, but it never got that far, really. Not until I found out that his uncle owned a shipping lane and a merc ship. By then, I wanted so badly to kill you for what you'd done, for betraying me, that I sucked up the courage to sleep with him in return for getting on the ship. Imam found out, and he was so angry that he nearly beat me to death. Corey left that night, and I honestly thought I'd never see him again. Turns out he was actually good on his word. The morning after Imam's beating, Corey snuck into my room and helped me run away."

Jack glanced to Riddick again, but Riddick was so lost in his rage that it took him a moment to register that she'd stop talking. "So you found my bounty, decided to hunt me out?" Jack nodded and looked back at her lap. "Yeah, a cool 1.5. I thought that if I killed you, then returned to kill Imam…then maybe I'd find a little peace. Guess things didn't turn out so well, did they."

Riddick stood up and moved to the side of his bed, his regret-filled eyes looking down at her. "I'm sorry." Jack almost gave a smile. "I guess you couldn't have known…"

"I shouldn't have left you there." This time Jack really did smile. "Yeah, you shouldn't have."

Riddick turned and walked to the door, not looking back as she called out at him. "Riddick? Where are you going?"

Riddick ignored her, instead going back to the navigation system. His hands were shaking so badly with rage that he could barely set the needed coordinates. He was heading back to New Mecca, alright. But it wasn't to return a life.

It was to take one.


	10. Chapter 10

I cannot thank everyone enough for all their good comments and support! This chapter was longer in coming because I was following the advice of saismaat and dejah :) Thanks to them I have been able to improve my story tenfold. THANK YOU AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU, MY FELLOW RIDDICK-ERS!

OH, and has anyone heard about them making a fourth movie?? Supposedly they're talking about making a movie wherein Riddick goes to the underverse and furya. Let's all pray for that one, people!

I also wanted to let everyone know that I decided to try and switch things up a bit by playing around with this chapter. If you hate it, drop a line and let me know so I don't do it again, lol :) I'll try to update again soon, but school is insane right now.

Also, when Jack states that Riddick hasn't spoken to her in a while, I'm picturing like two or three days, I just can't figure out how to do a time stamp in space :( Suggestions, anyone?

* * *

((Jack's POV))

Riddick hasn't spoken to me for some time. I can't even get him to look at me.

I'm starting to wonder if I should have even told him anything…

I'm almost scared of what he's going to do. I know that we're heading back to New Mecca, and I'm almost positive that he's going to kill Imam. Not that I'm complaining, but I was sort of hoping to butcher the bastard myself.

I don't know why, but even after all my hatred and anger towards Riddick, something deep inside of me was glad to see him. Even though he betrayed me by leaving me with Imam, I can't help but forgive him.

It seems like eons ago that I met Riddick, watching him with fascination as he toyed with Fry about the killing of our shipmate on T2. I was infatuated with him, the way his muscles in his neck strained with every word, like what he said was important. It makes sense considering Riddick never says anything that's not worth saying. What amazes me is that Riddick never did kill me on T2, or when the crazy space bitch took us.

What amazes me even more is that after all these years, I still have a hard on for the bastard…

* * *

((Riddick's POV))

Where Jack is concerned, I've never been able to control myself. Not on T2, and sure as fuck not now. Hell, it's why I left her with Imam in the first place, afraid of what I'd do to her sweet young body. And now, I find out that the sick 'holy man' was actually worse than me. The thought of swimming in his blood has kept me so tight with revenge that I can't even look at Jack.

If he'd tried that touchy feely crap with anyone else, I'd laugh at the fact that I would consider him worse than me…but Jack? No, Jack's a different damn story.

I might be a lot of things...convict...killer...thief...but when it comes to Jack, I'm also something else…I'm weak.

Maybe it started on T2, when Johns wanted me to kill her. I still don't know why I didn't just do it, slice her throat or go for the sweet spot. But when he made that suggestion, something dark inside snapped. The beast wasn't going to allow him to touch her, just like it won't tolerate anyone doing it now.

Or maybe I was lost when she asked how the hell she could get eyes like mine, or the way she grinned like an idiot at the mere idea of being like me. It was almost flattering the way she looked up to me, but that's the last thing I ever wanted.

Jack deserves better than to be something even close to what I am.

And she sure as hell deserves to love back someone better than me.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the wonderful feedback :) Sorry this is taking so long, summer time finals are starting…yay! (can ya feel the lack of enthusiasm, there people?). Anyway, here it is…

* * *

I have been to numerous worlds since my birth many years ago, but I truly believe that New Mecca is possibly the most beautiful. Especially now, at sunrise. The sky lights up in so many colors that it takes one's breath away. It is here that I truly feel the presence of Allah.

It is moments like this that I am truly grateful to be alive, to have survived so much, especially the crash on that horrible planet. I believe my biggest regret is that the damned girl hadn't been as willing to me as I'd hoped. My boys, my loves, were taken on that horrible planet. When it was over, I truly believed that Allah had sent me something even better, a love that could marry me and bear me children. But Jack was far more stubborn.

I'm sure that Jack is now dead somewhere, thanks to my best efforts. I consider myself a patient man, but I can only hold out for so long. She left before I could force myself on her and truly claim her, but Allah has his ways, just as I do.

* * *

Imam set the ink pen on top of his journal, gazing towards the opened doors and the sunrise. He stretched his legs and went to the balcony, leaning against it as he pondered the many streets and buildings below.

Out of nowhere he felt strong hands around his throat, squeezing so hard that for a shear panic-filled moment he was sure his neck would snap. The hands turned him around slowly so that his eyes were forced upon a pair of black goggles on an emotionless face.

"Riddick…"

Riddick's face snapped, throwing back into the study and slamming the doors behind him. "What..how..? Why are you here?"

Riddick smirked. "You know, Imam. You know."

The purr in his voice made Imam shudder. "I am sorry about Jack, Mr. Riddick. I had hoped she would listen, that she would consider me her father, but I could not control her!" Imam was stuttering as he backed away from Riddick, but Riddick slowly followed him around the room, like a beast playing with it's next meal.

"I just got one question for you, Imam. How did you know where Jack was going? You two haven't talked since she left a year ago…"

Imam stopped short, throat constricting nervously. "She's alive? You found her then.."

Riddick actually laughed at him. "You're fucking right I found her. Forget who you're dealing with, Imam? I hope not, because Jack told me everything."

"Whatever she said, she's lying!"

"Oh really? Why act so nervous, Imam? It wasn't like you trying to rape a kid or anything, right? RIGHT?!"

Imam turned suddenly and ran for the door, Riddick had done something so that they wouldn't open.

"I tell you what, Imam. I'll make this even better. You answer my question, and maybe I wont' torture you so badly."

Imam turned back to face Riddick, body shaking with fear. "I hired a man to follow her. I told him to sabotage the ship so that she and her friend would die. I do not know anything more. Please Riddick, do not kill me. Allah has already forgiven my sins…I am a changed man now."

In an instant Riddick's shiv was buried so deep into Imam that he knew it was coming out of his back.

Riddick ripped out the knife, letting Imam crumple to the floor.

"Allah doesn't forgive kid fuckers."

* * *

Riddick landed the ship just over six hours ago. We had to hide the ship in one of the less desirable ports on New Mecca, but I don't have to wonder why. He's gone to kill Imam, and I can't decide if I'm jealous or worried. Riddick has been able to stay out of the news for five years now, and I know that the bounty is up soon because that's why I was so frantic to find him. But now, he's jeopardizing all of that, just to kill Imam. I know he's angry, but I don't feel that what happened was worth him risking another round of merc hunts. I just don't get it.

All of the sudden I see his figure slinking to the ship, his stride confident and not unlike a satiated animal. Even through the newly pouring rain I can see the blood running off his chest and hands, washing him clean. He doesn't say anything as he boards the ship, only looks at me. I want to go to him, but all at once I can smell Imam on him, and the smell is so strong that I suddenly want to puke. As Riddick heads down the hall and towards the shower, I hear him call to me over his shoulder.

"What the fuck you waiting for? Get us the hell out of here, kid."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Hi there

I'm baaaackk…There was some question in the last chapter as to the nature of Islamic faith and what Abu did, so I wanted to clarify what I've learned through talking with muslims in my community and doing online research.

I'm going to assume that Imam is a strict believer in Allah and Mohammed (hope I spelled that right). According to their teachings, two men being together, no matter the age, is sin. As is sexual deviance before marriage. Remember that I said (or tried to imply) that Imam had actually lain with and had sex with the three boys seen in PB. He never had sex with Jack, but he did try with fondling her. My point I guess was that he wanted to wait until she was married to him, but Jack left before it could happen. I'm also basing my line of Riddick's (allah doesn't forgive kid xxx) on the fact that Riddick doesn't know hardly anything about the religion. Rape in itself is a sin as well in the religion. My biggest idea for making Imam to be this way is because I wanted to show a more dark and human side to his religious 'all knowing' kind of ways.

Anyways, thanks for all the great feedback and questions! Hopefully I'll get this story tied up soon so I can work on getting a beta and doing some more long-term stories (believe me, I've got big plans for our goggled anti-hero). I'm also bending to popular request and putting up a second chapter to "beast unleashed", which should be up soon. Another new story is coming out as well, "Hot and Alone", and I promise it'll be steamier than the previous ones. Thanks for sticking with me, gang!

* * *

I can only imagine what Imam's body must look like, what he must have done to it.

It didn't take long for me to follow Riddick's commands and get our ship off the ground. Against the protests of a woman who controlled the flight towers, I put our engine into high gear and tailed it out of the city. Moments later I was welcomed by the blackness of space, the far reaching stars that hung loose in the sky.

Sitting in the control chair, I can only imagine what Riddick must look like beneath the spray of the hot showers, wonder what it would be like to scrub the blood clean from his skin. I try not to picture it, or imagine my hands all over his body, but I can't seem to help myself. And until I figure out what the hell I'm going to do next, it's going to be a very long trip.

* * *

Hearing the cry from Abu as I sliced into him was probably the greatest sound I've ever heard, next to the sound of Jack's voice. A part of me selfishly wishes she had been there to watch as I took revenge not just for her, but for Imam's boys, hell maybe even me. I'm more than outraged in believing he would take care of Jack; I'm ashamed. After everything she'd been through, I thought that coming with me would be soured icing on the proverbial cake. Turns out leaving her was quite possibly the biggest mistake I've ever made.

* * *

Riddick got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Listening to any signs for Jack, he moved across the hallway and into his room to grab some clothes. He didn't even hear Jack as she came into the doorway.

"So what's gonna happen now?"

Riddick didn't even turn around. "Now if you'd been able to sneak up on me like that when you tried killing me, you'd have been able to kill both me and Imam yourself. Pity, huh?"

Riddick turned to face Jack, wiping at the drops of water that slicked down his neck.

Jack swallowed hard at the sight of the man's body, forcing her eyes to stay above his waistline. "Yeah well, shit happens. All I want to know is when I can get off this damn ship and go our separate ways."

Riddick didn't say anything, instead turning back to his dresser. Dropping the towel, he grinned as he heard Jack take in a sharp breath.

Jack didn't even understand what he said next. "Uh, sorry…what did you say."

Riddick laughed and turned back to face her again. "I said there's a planet I'll take you to. Real nice, tropical like. People there are pretty friendly. Even you should be able to stay out of trouble."

Jack nodded and shifted her feet. A few moments passed before she spoke again.

"So let me ask you something, Riddick. Why would you bother getting revenge for me? You've been able to stay out of trouble this long…why risk another bounty? I hope you don't think this will change how I feel, because it won't. You're still an asshole."

Riddick grinned, turning back to face her with nothing but a pair of black cargos on.

Moving towards her until she was backed against the wall, he only stopped when his arms came to rest on either side of her, his face mere inches from hers. "You forget who you're talking to, kid. You think I'll be stupid enough to leave any trace of me once I've dumped you off?"

Jack's tongue darted out to moisten her lips before she cleared her throat. "You still didn't answer my question."

Riddick locked their eyes, his face turned serious. "Go to bed Jack, it's gonna be a long trip."

Jack was more than a little pouty when he pushed past her and out of the room, heading back to the main console. Suddenly mustering the courage, she yelled down the hallway at him. "Good for you, Riddick. Glad to see that you still don't give a shit about anyone but yourself! Thank you oh-so-much for making me remember why I HATE YOU!"

Riddick stopped mid-step to face her. "What the hell do you want from me, Jack?! You want me to get all emotional and bullshit, cuddle you and tell you how glad I am you're here? Fuck that, if you thought I'd be any different then you need to get that head of yours examined. This is who I am, Jack. I kill people. I fucking tear them apart and when I'm done I wish to god I'd done a better job. What about you, Jack, huh? You still living in that fantasy world of yours where there's always choices to be made, where killing isn't always the answer? HUH? Answer me!"

Jack's jaw tensed as she willed herself not to cry. "I use to believe in you, Riddick. I really thought that you gave a shit about me. I hate you."

The look on Riddick's face far from escaped Jack. In that moment they both believed her lie.

"Oh poor Riddick, can't handle hearing the truth? YOU LEFT ME! You fucking abandoned me without a care! And yet you think I'm going to just grovel at your feet because you saved my life for a second time? No, I don't think so."

Riddick strode closer to her, yelling all the while.

"I did it to protect you! I've always wanted to protect you! There were mercs on my neck and there will always be mercs on my neck. I've pissed off enough people that I won't EVER have some idealistic normal life, and I think it's time you got that through that thick skull of yours!"

Jack tensed and swiped quickly at her eyes. "Yeah, it is. The funny thing is you've actually fooled yourself into thinking it was best for me. Truth is, Riddick, you did it for yourself. Even now you still don't care about anyone but you."

Riddick sighed and shook his head. "You don't get it, Jack. You wanna know why I killed Imam, kid? Because it was my fault that I left you with him. Because maybe if I'd have just taken you with me you wouldn't have had to go through that shit. It was my mistake, Jack, and it was up to me to fix it, period."

Jack snorted and shook her head as she headed down the hallway. "Some mistakes can't be fixed, Riddick, and some people just don't have it in them to forgive."

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to post at least _something_. I promise to try to get up more soon!


	13. Chapter 13

I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

Words can't tell you guys how sorry I am for not posting. I want to personally thank each and every one of you that's written a comment; sometimes it's so great to see your take on something I wrote, and see how you guys kind of mull it over differently! while this chapter is extremely short, i'm going to attempt to cut up loose ends with this story and finish it. atm i'm all out of ideas for these two :( I have however started writing my own personal fiction, and should be posting some of that relatively soon (i'm recently divorced and have found a wonderful BF, so i'm going to be drawing from that). If you're interested just add me to your fave authors and you'll see when it's up. Thanks again :)

* * *

Jack gasped and moaned, writhing beneath Riddick as he pumped into her slowly. "Riddick..oh yes, Riddick.." Riddick quieted her with a deep kiss, his hands pinning down her hips so that he could thrust at his leisure, making her moan into his mouth. "Harder, Riddick..come on..do it…."

Riddick slammed his hips into hers, delighting in her groans as he brought them both to climax. As he lay on top of her, he didn't see the knife in her hand, striking down into his back. He tried to push off her, but it was too late. Starring down into her cold eyes, he heard her quiet whisper.

"Bastard."

Riddick woke with a start, sweating and panting in the darkness of his room. Rubbing his face with his hands, he got out of bed and headed for the shower, paying no attention to his lack of dress. As he figured, Jack would be slumped at the control station anyway. It was where she had been sleeping ever since their fight a week prior. He was more than a little surprised to hear that the shower was already turned on. Standing still, he quietly peered into the crack of the doorway. Although the glass of the shower was fogged up, he could clearly make out Jack's outline. And hear her.

She was crying beneath the spray of the shower, hands splayed on the shower's wall. She stopped however, when she heard something in the hallway. "If you're going to be a peeping tom, then you might as well come in and get the full show."

Riddick didn't bother moving, only saying "Hurry the fuck up, you're wasting water."

Leaning against the wall, he waited until she came out, wrapped in nothing but a towel. Grabbing her around the waist, he pulled her against him despite her protests. "You still don't get it Jack, and you never will until you talk to me." Turning to face him, Jack held back her anger.

"You're wrong, Riddick. I do get it. I was human bait back to you on T2, I was a burden on that bitch's ship, and I'm a pain in the ass burden now. You dumped me off with Imam to save yourself."

Riddick pulled her closer against him, leaning his face into the crook of her neck to smell her hair. He was slightly surprised when she didn't fight him, instead splaying her hands against the broadness of his arms.

"I left you with Imam because I was afraid that I would be the one raping you. I had a feeling about you back on T2, but you were just a damn kid, I didn't have that right. You deserved better than that, you deserved to grow up and let your first time be with someone you loved, not me, Jack. Anyone but me."

"So what, it was a jealousy killing now? Make up your fuckin mind, Riddick."

Riddick's grip tightened on Jack's arms. "Desire. For years I've dreamt about you, Jack. And don't act like you don't dream about me, because I've heard you at night. Moaning, sighing. You've wanted me ever since you were a bald headed brat. What's the matter Jack? Big bad Richard B. Riddick got you all tied up in knots? Well here, why don't you let me unwind you then…"

Riddick smiled and keeping his grip, he leaned into to kiss her. But Jack was quick, slanting her head back to stop it from happening.

"You can't always get what you want, Riddick."

He wordlessly let her push him away and scurry down the hall. His arms instantly folding across his chest, he let a classic Riddick laugh.

"Jack, I always get what I want. Always."

* * *

Jack couldn't believe how happy she was to finally step off Riddick's ship and into the sunlight. It had felt like ages since she'd really seen the sunlight, felt it. Shouldering her pack, she watched as Riddick strode down the ramp after her, his classic stare. Turning her attention back to the planet she was amazed at its beauty.

The planet could only be described as a tropical paradise, fruit trees and birds flittering through the streets as vendors in the distance prepared their morning stores. The cobblestone streets glistened from a recent rainstorm, small children playing in the biggest puddles they could find.

Riddick stood next to her, arms crossed. "Told ya kid, paradise."

Jack said nothing as she followed Riddick out of the shipping lot.


End file.
